This invention relates to a keyboard, comprising a left and a right keyboard portion which are intended to be operated on a respective operation side by a left hand and a right hand, respectively.
Such a keyboard is known from practice and is usually connected to a computer to operate the computer. To that end, each keyboard portion of the keyboard is provided with keys which can be operated on the operation side of the keyboard portion by the user, at least by striking the keys.
A disadvantage of the known keyboard is that many users after long-term use of the keyboard sustain RSI (Repetitive Strain Injury), also known as Cumulative Trauma Disorder (CTD), Carpal Tunnel Syndrome (CTS), Musculoskeletal Disorder (MSD), Occupational Overuse Syndrome (OOS), Work Related Upper Limb Disorder (WRULD), which may become manifest as muscular pain in arm, back and/or neck, numb arms and/or numb fingers or the like. This may lead to a temporarily reduced productivity of the user. In some cases, due to RSI, the user is even wholly incapable of using the keyboard in a normal manner anymore. These adverse consequences of RSI can afflict, for instance, office workers who are to make long-term use of keyboards during computer activities, thus leading to financial damage at the offices and companies where these workers are employed.
The object of the present invention is to provide a keyboard by virtue of which RSI phenomena resulting from the use of the keyboard cannot occur, or at least occur to a lesser extent.
To that end, the keyboard according to the invention is characterized in that the operation side of each keyboard portion includes an angle in the range of about 60-150 degrees with a horizontal plane, the keyboard being provided with left and right supporting means for supporting at least the left and right hand and/or forearm, respectively, during operation of the respective keyboard portion, the supporting means being arranged to permit during use a substantially horizontal displacement of the hands and/or forearms supported thereon, relative to the respective keyboard portion.
Surprisingly, it has been found that the occurrence of RSI can be controlled well with this keyboard. As a result, the productivity of a user of the keyboard can remain at a desired high level. During operation of this keyboard, the user can hold his hands and associated arms in a posture whereby associated forearms are in a natural, preferably substantially unrotated position. This natural, substantially unrotated position of the user""s forearms involves substantially no supination and no pronation of the forearms, the muscles intended for supination and pronation being substantially relaxed. In addition, the user can keep his hands and associated arms in a posture whereby associated forearms are in a position such that his thumbs face away from each other, with the palms of the hands turned slightly upwards. The user can keep his forearms in this position during use of the keyboard, in that the operation side of each keyboard portion includes an angle in the range of 60-150 degrees with a horizontal plane. During operation of the keyboard, the user""s hands are supported by the supporting means. As a result, relatively little effort is required from the user to keep at least his hands in desired positions on the operation side of the keyboard portions. While his hands are supported by the supporting means, the user can move his hands in substantially horizontal direction, which considerably facilitates, for instance, moving his fingers to the keys to be operated.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the left and right supporting means are provided with a left and right supporting part, respectively, for supporting at least a respective hand and/or forearm, with each supporting part being arranged so as to be movable substantially in horizontal direction.
This is an embodiment of the supporting means that is simple and inexpensive to realize. These supporting means can effect a proper, firm support of the hands, whilst each hand is movable in a substantially horizontal direction. The supporting means can be arranged, for instance, to support the ball of a thumb, a part of a thumb, a part of the back of a hand, a side of the palm of a hand, such as a side thereof remote from the thumb, or a combination of these or other parts of the hand. The supporting means may be loosely placeable adjacent the keyboard. In addition, the left and right supporting means may be provided with a respective connecting part to couple the respective supporting part to the keyboard. Each connecting part may be, for instance, at least pivotally, slidably or telescopically movably connected to the keyboard. Further, the supporting means may be arranged such that the supporting part undergoes a slightly downwardly directed displacement from a vertical equilibrium position when the user exerts a relatively great pressure on the supporting part, which pressure exceeds a particular limit value. As a result, the user can reach, for instance, certain keys, to be used infrequently and hence situated at the bottom, that are not accessible from the vertical equilibrium position of the supporting part.
According to a further elaboration of the invention, each supporting part is suspended from the keyboard by means of an associated connecting part.
This can be effected with relatively simple means, for instance with supporting means designed in the form of a sling. The suspended supporting part offers good support of the hand. Moreover, in this way, the connecting part and supporting part are subject to wear to a relatively limited extent during use. Therefore, this is a very durable elaboration of the supporting means. Supporting means in the form of a sling have as an additional advantage that they can be a proper fit to the hand, and possibly forearm, and thus can offer a natural, ergonomic support.
According to a preferred embodiment, the keyboard is provided with means for generating an electronic signal that depends on a movement and/or a position of at least one supporting part relative to the keyboard.
The electronic signal can be used advantageously in different ways. For instance, the signal can be used to control a computer at least partly. To that end, the invention provides an assembly of a computer and a keyboard, the keyboard being arranged to transmit the electronic signal to the computer, and the computer being arranged to be controlled at least partly under the influence of that signal, in particular such that under the influence of the electronic signal a position of a cursor and/or pointer generated on a display by the computer can be controlled.
According to a further elaboration of the invention, the operation sides mentioned extend substantially in vertical direction.
As a result, the user can keep his forearms in a very favorable position, with the hands extending likewise in a substantially vertical direction. The operation sides can substantially face away from each other. As a result, the user can place his arms and hands in a very natural position during use of the keyboard, with palms of the user""s hands more or less facing each other.
According to a preferred embodiment, the keyboard is so designed that the direction in which each of the operation sides extends is adjustable.
In this way, the direction in which each of the operation sides extends can be adjusted, for instance, to the posture and/or the wishes of an individual user. To that end, for instance, each operation side may be bent or may have been bent into a parabolic, cylindrical, spherical or differently curved shape, in a flat form or a combination of these or other suitable shapes. As a consequence, moreover, different users can make use of the keyboard, with each user in each case setting the operation sides in the direction most suited to him, so as to prevent or reduce RSI. Preferably, the keyboard is at least partly made of flexible material, such that the keyboard can be bent to change the direction in which each of the operation sides extends. As a result, the operation sides can be simply brought into a desired direction of extension.
According to a highly advantageous elaboration, each keyboard portion is provided with a verification side, remote from the associated operation side, with each keyboard portion being so designed that operation of the keyboard portion is visually verifiable on the verification side.
This is advantageous especially when the keyboard is positioned such that the operation side of each keyboard portion faces away from the user, or at least is not directly visible from a user position. In that case, during use, the user can see on the verification side facing him, or at least visible to him, which keys he is operating or will operate. To that end, the keyboard may be, for instance, of transparent design, and, in particular, contain transparent material and/or be provided with light-transmitting recesses. In addition, each keyboard portion can be provided with pressable keys, which keys extend from the respective operation side to the respective verification side, the keys being provided with corresponding key symbols on the verification side. Also, the keyboard may be provided with a picture facing a user, on which the layout of the keys is visible. For this purpose, other means can also be used, such as, for instance, readable electronics provided on the verification sides, such as LEDs, a number of LCD screens or the like, visualizing the operation of the keyboard. Further, it is possible with a camera to visualize the operation sides of the keyboard on a display, for verification of the operation.
According to a further elaboration of the invention, the keyboard is provided with mirrors which are so positioned that the user, from a user position, can see the operation sides of the keyboard portions via the mirrors.
The advantage achieved in a simple manner with these mirrors is that the user can see the operation sides of the keyboard, which is advantageous especially when these face away from him, thus allowing him to verify the operation of the keyboard from the user position. The mirrors, for instance, may be fixedly or detachably connected to the keyboard or may not be connected to the keyboard.
Further, the invention provides a data carrier provided with computer data which, when loaded into a computer, render such computer suitable to be operated by a keyboard according to any one of claims 1-21.
With this data carrier, in a simple manner, a computer can be rendered suitable to be used with the keyboard according to the invention. The data carrier may further be provided, for instance, with instructions-for-use of the keyboard, to be read on the computer by a user, with information to be read with the computer, concerning RSI control with the keyboard, or the like.
Further advantageous elaborations of the invention are described in the subclaims.